Ingatkah?
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Diatas pesawat yang melaju cepat kulemparkan pandanganku ke bawah dan yang tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya terjadi. "Ternyata aku melupakan 2/3 rumahku." ‖ fem!Indonesia


**Title:** Ingatkah?

**Author:** ZPBellani

**Fandom:** Hetalia Axis Power

**Disclaimers:** Hetalia Axis Power belongs with Hidekaz Himaruya. This fanfiction belongs with ZPBellani.

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** General

**Summary:** Diatas pesawat yang melaju cepat kulemparkan pandanganku ke bawah dan yang tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya terjadi. "Ternyata aku melupakan 2/3 rumahku." ‖ fem!Indonesia

**Warning:** Gaje! ‖ Kalimat yang dicetak miring merupakan gambaran masa lalu atau flashback.

**Note:** Fanfiction kedua yang kuperuntukkan untuk ulang tahun Indonesia di tahun 2012. **Dirgahayu ke-67 untuk negaraku yang tercinta, Indonesia. Semoga Tuhan senantiasa memberikan yang terbaik untuk bangsa dan negara ini. Berjuanglah seluruh rakyat Indonesia untuk membanggakan, memperbaiki, dan membangun bangsa dan negara ini.**

* * *

**Ingatkah?**

* * *

Seorang pramugari berseragam biru berdiri di bagian depan pesawat. Dengan ramah dan ia menjelaskan tata cara dan prosedur keselamatan selama penerbangan. Ditutup dengan senyuman ramah ia berkata, "Selamat menikmati perjalanan bersama maskapai penerbangan kami. _Please, enjoy the flight in our airline_."

Kunyamankan posisi dudukku dan tak lupa kupasang juga sabuk pengaman sesuai prosedur yang ada untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sekarang tinggal menikmati perjalanan kembali ke Jakarta, tentu saja itu akan menjadi perjalanan yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai.

Um, ya, salam kenal. Namaku Indonesia seorang personifikasi dari sebuah negara yang sangat luas di wilayah Asia Tenggara. Aku memiliki banyak nama, sebut saja Indonesia, Republik Indonesia, Nusantara, Zamrud Khatulistiwa, dan lain sebagainya. Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam pesawat milik salah satu maskapai penerbangan kebanggaan dari negaraku. Aku baru saja kembali dari salah satu daerah terpencil di wilayah timur negaraku untuk menuju rumahku, DKI Jakarta. Mungkin seperti biasanya aku akan terlelap selama perjalanan tetapi..

Entah sejak kapan aku memandangi kumpulan air asin yang mengelilingi negaraku, kumpulan air asin yang disebut dengan laut. Ada sesuatu yang tidak berubah sejak 30 tahun lalu; laut dimana-mana dan warnanya yang begitu indah. Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena Dia telah melukiskan sebuah lukisan diatas kanvas yang sangat lebar yang terlihat begitu indah tentang halaman rumahku. Ya, laut adalah halaman rumahku 'kan?

Aku tertegun. Aku tidak mempercayai hal ini dan baru sadar. 'Apakah aku melupakan halaman rumahku yang sangat luas selama puluhan tahun terakhir?' batinku tak percaya.

Ingatanku kembali ke masa lampau. Saat-saat ketika _mereka_ masih hidup dan mengasuhku. Aku sejak kecil diasuh oleh _orang_ yang berbeda-beda, mulai dari Kutai, Tarumanegara, Kalingga, Melayu, Sriwijaya, sang trio Mataram, Medang, Kahuripan, Kediri, Singasari, Majapahit, Samudra Pasai, Malaka, Demak, Pajang, Aceh, Johor, Maluku, dan juga si kembar Goa-Tullo. Asuhan yang berbeda-beda di tempat yang berbeda-beda membuatku memiliki wawasan yang cukup luas dan hal tersebut membuatku terbiasa hidup dalam perbedaan yang berwarna-warni. Betapa menyenangkannya masa itu.

Tapi dari sekian banyak orang yang mengasuhku, aku memiliki kenangan yang sangat menyenangkan bersama kak Sriwijaya dan kak Majapahit. Kenangan-kenangan yang tidak dapat kulupakan. Seperti kenangan ketika aku dan kak Sriwijaya hidup di tempat damai dengan dikelilingi para pedagang dan beberapa petani, juga dengan kekuatan angkatan laut yang sangat kuat.

* * *

_"Halaman rumah kita bertambah lagi, lho," ujar seorang pemuda berkulit sawo matang bernama Sriwijaya yang baru pulang dari suatu tempat di luar sana. Ia baru saja memperluas wilayah rumahnya ke arah utara._

_"Benarkah?" Mataku berbinar-binar semangat dan ingin tahu. "Seluas apa?"_

_Sriwijaya mengelus rambut hitamku dengan jemari-jemarinya yang masih beraroma laut. "Cukup jauh dari sini, adik kecil."_

_ "Jauh dari sungai Musi? Apakah kakak bertemu orang baru disana?"_

_ "Ya," jawabnya sambil mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. "Ada tiga anak kecil yang sebaya denganmu." [1]_

_ "Wah!"_

* * *

Aku tersenyum mengingat kemakmuran kerajaan kak Sriwijaya. Karet, gading, lada, emas, perak, hasil hutan, ikan, dan kain tenun semuanya ada disana. Masyarakat kota yang menganut Buddha Mahayana tidak bertengkar dengan masyarakat desa yang menganut kepercayaan asli berupa pemujaan arwah nenek moyang, mereka selalu bahu membahu untuk menjaga keseimbangan kerajaan. Oh, iya, jangan lupakan keadaan pemerintahan yang teratur dengan rapi dan menjadi kerajaan maritim yang memusatkan kekuatannya dalam angkatan laut dan sumber penghasilan dari hasil kekayaan alam dan lautan. Betapa aku kagum pada kehebatan kak Sriwijaya yang dalam hal perdagangan dan kelautannya berkembang besar dan disegani orang lain pada masanya.

Aku pun teringat pada masa ketika kak Majapahit yang mengasuhku. Mengasuhku sambil membuka 'mataku' lebih lebar.

* * *

_"Kakak! Tadi aku melihat cara candi-candi dibangun, sepertinya sulit membuatnya~" ucapku menceritakan apa yang kualami hari ini._

_Pemuda berpakaian batik cokelat itu tertawa. "'Sulit'? Membangunnya mudah, kok, hanya butuh kesabaran," ucapnya masih tertawa. Ia bernama Majapahit._

_ "Tapi pasti susah. Aku melihatnya bagaimana batu-batu besar diangkut dan ditempelkan lalu, tanah dan lain-lain. Aku takkan bisa membuatnya sendiri~" ucapku lagi semakin muram._

_ "Tentu saja sulit kalau kamu melakukannya sendirian." Majapahit terkekeh sambil menumpuk karya-karya sastra buatan rakyatnya. "Ingatlah tulisan Mpu Tantular dalam kitab Sutasoma, 'Bhineka tunggal ika, tan hana dharma mangraw' yang artinya?"_

_Aku menjawab dengan semangat, "Walaupun masing-masing berbeda, tetapi satu juga tidak ada kegiatan yang mendua."_

* * *

Kak Majapahit memberikanku banyak kenangan dan mengajarkan begitu banyak pengetahuan yang sangat berharga dalam hidup. Pengetahuan tentang makna persatuan, makna kegigihan, dan juga makna saling menghormati. Pengetahuan yang hingga kini terus kugunakan untuk memperbaiki hidup seluruh rakyat-rakyatku dan semoga pengetahuan yang tak lekang oleh waktu tersebut dapat berguna untuk semua.

Kata-kata khas Gajah Mada seperti, "Gajah Mada tan amukti palapa" atau yang dapat diartikan sebagai "Tidak akan enak-enak sebelum menyatukan Nusantara" pun tidak akan kulupakan apalagi karena kegigihan Gajah Mada itulah, di masa lalu kerajaan kak Majapahit bisa mencangkup seluruh Sumatera, Jawa, Kalimantan, Sulawesi, Nusa Tenggara, Maluku, Irian Barat, dan bahkan Semenanjung Melayu. Bukankah sangat membanggakan memiliki _kakak_ yang hebat dan kuat seperti itu?

Aku kembali memandangi lautan yang terhampar luas di bawah sana. Membawa memoriku pada salah satu sukuku, suku Bajo yang terkenal sebagai bangsa para pelaut ulung yang gagah berani dan tidak gentar menerjang ganasnya laut, yang kehidupannya tidak bisa terlepas dari laut. "Laut adalah masa lalu, masa sekarang, dan masa depan," ucapku mengucapkan filosofi suku Bajo tanpa kusadari.

Dan tiba-tiba hatiku merasa sakit memikirkannya. Betapa luasnya halaman rumahku, betapa indahnya halaman rumahku, dan begitu beragamnya keanekaragaman hayati yang terkandung di halaman rumahku. Seharusnya seluruh rakyatku bahagia dan sejahtera. Seharusnya politik dan keamanan bisa terjamin di laut.

Kenapa rakyat Indonesia bisa terjerat kemiskinan?

Laut yang aku miliki sangat luas dan sangat indah. Laut yang menyimpan banyak harta karun yang tidak ternilai harganya. Laut yang seharusnya mensejaterakan seluruh rakyat yang kucintai. Ya, seharusnya mereka hidup berkecukupan dan sejahtera.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku menunduk sedih teringat akan para pencuri hasil laut. Para pencuri yang tak tahu malu itu selalu mencuri berton-ton ikan dan hasil laut lainnya dari halamanku, lautku. Berton-ton ikan yang seharusnya dinikmati rakyatku. Tak hanya ikan, mereka juga mengambil hasil bumi dari halamanku tanpa izin dan sekalipun mereka melakukannya dengan izin pun mereka tetap melakukan kecurangan.

Begitu bodohkah aku hingga aku tidak dapat menjaga _harta_ku?

Mataku mulai terasa panas dengan dada yang terasa sangat sesak. "Ternyata aku melupakan 2/3 rumahku," ucapku tanpa suara seiring dengan air mata yang terus menetes ke pipiku. Ya, aku pasti sangatlah bodoh karena melupakan halamanku sendiri, membiarkan halamanku dieksploitasi secara bebas oleh personifikasi-personifikasi lain.

Dan sepanjang sisa perjalanan kembali ke DKI Jakarta, aku tidak bisa tidur. Kepalaku pusing dan sakit memikirkan halamanku, lautku yang indah. Apakah semua ini sudah terlambat? Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk mengubahnya? Dan ribuan pertanyaan lain yang terus bergema di dalam kepalaku. Aku merasa tidak berguna sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan sang Proklamator, Bapak Ir. Soekarno dalam pembelaannya di Pengadilan Belanda di Bandung, _".. Tuan-tuan hanya menggunakan negeri kami sebagai penghasil bahan mentah untuk industri Anda. Kemudian Anda memasukkan kembali ke Indonesia dalam produk jadi. Bangsa saya hanya Anda jadikan penghasil bahan mentah, kemudian dijadikan konsumen. Bangsa saya hanya dijadikan sumber tenaga kerja murah.."_

Aku merasa semua pemikiran ini membuat dadaku semakin sesak hingga rasanya akan meledak hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang berisik. Ingin rasanya berteriak dan melepaskan seluruh kegundahan di dalam diriku tetapi itu 'kan tidak mungkin kulakukan. 'Aku masih berada di dalam pesawat~' batinku mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja."

Aku menyeka air mataku dan menoleh ke samping. "Ada apa, ya?"

"Sepertinya kamu sedang galau," jawab pria berkacamata itu. Ia tersenyum bijak. "Tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk mengubahnya. Aku memang tidak tahu seperti apakah masalahmu, tapi teruslah berusaha."

"Ya."

"Kamu ingat 'kan kalau esok 17-an? Di ulang tahun negara kita, kita bisa berusaha menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya," ucapnya lebih semangat dari yang sebelumnya.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah pria itu tahu kalau aku adalah personifikasi negaranya sendiri, tetapi kata-katanya benar-benar menghangatkanku dan membuatku kembali semangat. Tanpa kusadari, bibirku terangkat memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman. "Terima kasih," ucapku.

Dan bersamaan dengan ucapan terima kasih yang kuberikan pada pria yang tak kukenal itu, pria yang kuyakin termasuk salah satu rakyat yang selalu kusayangi, aku bertekad untuk menjadikan hari esok menjadi lebih baik. 'Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memajukan diriku sendiri dan tidak akan melupakan laut lagi,' batinku semangat.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:**

Maaf, gaje banget~ ^^V Tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk menulis fanfiction ini setelah membaca buku yang berjudul **TAHUN 1511: LIMA RATUS TAHUN KEMUDIAN **karya **Laksamana Madya TNI Y. Didik Heru Purnomo, dkk. **Eh, malah promosi. *plakk* XD Sebenarnya mau bikin yang tentang Indonesia dan kelautan tapi jadinya malah kayak gini~ T.T

Negara Indonesia dan beberapa (dalam hitungan yang cukup banyak) warganya memang sepertinya telah melupakan laut. Pembangunan dilaksanakan dimana-mana tetapi, hanya di daratan padahal kita 'kan juga punya laut yang amat sangat luas. Dan masa' negara kelautan yang jumlah lautnya 2/3 seperti Indonesia harus mengimpor ikan karena _katanya_, nggak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari rakyat Indonesia. Kita negara kelautan yang kaya, lho, dengan adanya pengimporan ikan (garam dan bahan bakar minyak) ke dalam negeri sebenarnya, secara nggak langsung merupakan penghinaan yang sangatlah besar untuk negara kita. Apalagi dengan banyaknya orang-orang dari negara lain yang mencuri (dalam arti sebenarnya) sumber daya alam kita yang berada di dalam laut (hingga di daratan), sehingga setiap tahunnya negara kita harus merugi puluhan triliun Rupiah akibat pencurian di daerah laut.

Hmm.. Untuk generasi muda ada baiknya kita mulai sekarang untuk benar-benar memikirkan masalah laut yang terlihat dianak tirikan ini. Jangan hanya membangun di daratan pulau-pulau besar saja, tetapi juga _membangun_ di laut dan juga membangun di pulau-pulau kecil karena laut yang kelihatannya memisahkan pulau-pulau di Indonesia itu, sebenarnya justru mendekatkan warga-warga Indonesia karena budaya-budaya yang kita miliki dibuat untuk bisa saling melengkapi.

* * *

.

_ "Nenek moyangku seorang pelaut._

_Gemar mengarung luas samudra_

_ Menerjang ombak, tiada takut._

_Menempuh badai, sudah biasa._

_Angin bertiup, layar terkembang._

_Ombak mengarung luas samudra._

_Pemuda b'rani bangkit sekarang._

_Ke laut kita beramai-ramai."_

Judul: Mari Beramai-ramai ke Laut

.

* * *

**FAKTA:**

Tiga anak kecil yang ditemukan Sriwijaya adalah Malaysia, Thailand, dan Singapura karena saat itu luas kerajaan Sriwijaya melingkupi seluruh Pulau Sumatera, Banten, Malaysia, Thailand, dan Singapura.


End file.
